Forum:Kapitel 546 Diskussion
sind raus, bestätigt und ZIEMLICH knapp gehalten. Credits: Ohana Verification: Confirmed Trans: takl やっと、ガアラが動いたよ～ ガアラパパ　前雷影ＶＳガアラ　土影 At last, Gaara made a move~ Gaara papa, the former Raikage vs Gaara, Tsuchikage komisch am anfang stand auf mangaspoiler noch das die neuen pains auf naruto und bee treffen Jönäs 11:49, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) spoiler sind enttäuschend ich hab auf mehr auf naruto kämpfe gehofft. einmal macht kishi mal was cooles und gleich danach sowas ödes.Jönäs 11:50, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :der kampf der kage ist für dich enttäuschend??? O_o ...darauf warten viel mehr menschen als auf naruto und seine rasengankämpfe :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:00, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) p.s. sowas stehtuaf mangastrem.com Naruto manga 546 text information Naruto arrived at the battlefield Pain meet with the jinchuuriki the former Raikage vs Gaara, Tuchikage :die spoiler sind jetzt drin auf der seite Aktuelle Spoiler. bitte keine mehr hier posten! [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:00, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::mich interesiert mehr was naruto macht als die kage ich finde kishi hätte sie voher bringen. an der stelle wo team 7 gegen asuma kämpft. außerdem ist es noch interessanter mal die jnchus in action zu sehen. ich mein die edo jichus. will mal wissen was han sodrauf hat. bzw fuu. keiner kann mir sagen das die kage interessanter sind als jinchus. auserdem kämpft gaara mit und sein techniken kennt man ja großenteils auch wenn sie cool sind. naruti hat vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere jutsus gelernt auser rasengan technicken. Jönäs 12:11, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::weil die jinchus interessanter zu sein scheinen als die kage macht kishi es ja auch so, dass sie zuletzt kommen. das interessanteste kommt zum schluss halt. ist doch alles richtig. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:17, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Endlich!! auf die kage kämpfe freue ich mich schon die ganze zeit!! das mit naruto war/ist ja ganz nett, doch ich finde die kage kämpfe noch interessanter [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:35, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ja sehe ich genaus so und Kishi will auch zeigen was sonst noch so jetzt auf dem Schlachtfeld passiert. ich denke auch das wen Gaar gegen sein Vater kämpfen soll dies auch nur ein kurzer Kampf wird. er wird wahrscheinlich so ähnlich enden wird wie die anderen ,,Kämpfe,, Wiederbeleben Shinobi gegen die lebend. wo kämpft, geredet und dann der Wiederbelebte sich entweder selber tötet oder versiegelt wird. ne Vermutung und ne frage : Vermutung: gaaras dad hat auch das mit dem sand drauf wie er frage: kann es sein das das ganze n kekkai genkai ist ? Ich mein was idt es sonst ? es ist kein puppenspieler jutsu und kein doton .. also nur ne Vermutung / frage .. weil konnte es nicht rein theoretisch sein das die Kontrolle von sand ein kekkai genkai ist ? Weil ich hab sonst noch niemanden damit arbeiten bzw kampfen sehen .. also wäre es doch nur prinzipiell möglich oder? Weil es wurde ja auch nie behauptet das es kein ist. :es ist möglich. genauso ist es möglich, dass es ein hiden ist oder doch einfach nur ein nin-jutsu :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:24, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :ich dacht immer die sandkontrolle komme von dem bijuu, aber da gaare es immer noch beherscht könnte esd auch ein kekkai genkai sein. Aber wenn es eins ist warum haben es dann temari und kankuro nicht? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:36, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Manga ist auf www.Mangastream.com raus und ist langweilig und interessant zu gleich, find ich :D ich finds ziemlich interessant. Gaaras Vater kann seine Augen so wie die von Gaara machen und beherrscht außerdem goldenen Staub/Jinton, womit er Sand stoppen kann. Und dieser Toroi am Anfang kann i-wie alles magnetisieren.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:26, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich denke das Sand ein Hiden ist weil der 3.Kazekage konnte ja auch Sand benutzen nur dieser aus Eisen. Gaar´s Vater kann halt in den Sand noch Gold ein binden vielleicht gibt es da auch irgend welche unterarten der Sand/Staub kontrolle. Gaaras Vater kontrolliert den Goldstaub aber dadurch, dass er das Magnet-Element besitzt. :so wies aussieht, benutzt oonoki wohl im kampf gegen kabuto und muu, doch ein anderes jintonjutsu als genkai hakuri. jetzt gibts vom jinton schon nen würfel, kegel und nen zylinder, wird ja immer interessanter xD LipiNoBakuha 16:28, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::nein, oonoki und muu setzen beide das jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu ein. die form spielt dabei wohl keine rolle. @3 kazekage: der 3. kazekage hat auch jiton (magnetismus) beherrscht -> es ist bereits seit langem bekannt, dass seine fähigkeit, ein magnetfeld zu erzeugen ein "kekkei genkai" ist, nur der name jiton war noch nicht bekannt. jetzt ist er das. bloß hat 3. kazekage damit den eisensand kontrolliert hat und nciht den goldenen. vielleciht war der 3. kazekage sogar der vater vom 4., wer weiß :/ ...komisch, dass es scheint, dass gaara, temari und kankurou dieses kekkei genkai nicht beherrschen :/ ...gaara kontrolliert zwar sand (wie auch immer), aber dieser ist nicht magnetisch. und temari und kankuro benutzen gar nichts dergleichen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:46, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) auch wen Gaar´s Vater die fähigkeit hat das Magnetfeld zu manipulieren hat und es ein Kekkei Genkai ist. so muss sich diese Fähigkeit ja nicht um bedingt auch in der nächsten Generation zeigen. der 1.Hokage hatte ja das Holz Element und es ist ein Kekkei Genkai. nur hatte weder desen Bruder der 2.Hokage noch desen Enkelin die 5.Hokage Tsunade dieses Kekkei Genkai. So kann es nun halt auch sein das Gaara´s Vater diese Fähigkeit hatte aber nicht desen Kinder. :ja, so sieht's auch as. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:22, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also meiner Meinung nach verhält es sich so: dieses Jiton ist wie gesagt ein Kekkei Genkai, dass sich im Magnetismus und in der Sandkontrolle (Satetsu) manifestiert. Dieses Jutsu funktioniert, indem man die metallischen Teile des Sandes magnetisiert und ihn so bewegt. Sandaime nimmt Eisen, Yondaime Gold und Gaara vermutlich einen anderen Bestandteil, da gibts ja genug. Fakt ist, es ist alles dasselbe Jutsu, da gibts eben nur ne Menge "kreative Möglichkeiten". Bei Gaara würde ich aber noch auf eine Kishi-Bestätigung warten.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 17:30, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) aber ich kann dir da bei deiner theorie nicht zustimmen. Beim Jiton geht's ums magnetisieren..um fachlich zu sein (Quarz)Sand besteht aus SiO4-Molekülen.. sowohl Silizium als auch Sauerstoff sind nicht metallisch , also kann dort auch keine Magnetisierung stattfinden. Neue Theorie: Das Kontrollieren des Sandes hat was mit der Bemalung um die Augen zu tun. Warum? weil in dem moment in dem Gaaras Vater den Sand zu kontrollieren began bekam er die selbe umrandung wie gaara sie immer hat. gaara hat sie aber immer, wieso? wegen gaaras perfekter verteidigung die ständig aktiv ist, also auch eine ständige sandkontrolle benötigt ist. kekkai genkai ? ich vermutung immernoch ja. :Im Sand ist aber nicht nur Quarz sondern auch Segmente anderer Metalle, wie eben Eisen oder Gold. Reiner Quarz-Sand ist ja ziemlich selten in der freien Natur. Also kann es ja potentiell sein, dass er iwas davon kontrolliert und das wird er wohl auch denke ich.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:00, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich denke auch nicht das der Sand bei Gaara mit metallischen Komponeten versetzt ist. Da dies noch nicht explitzit irgend wo er wend wurde. Beim 3.Kazekage und jetzt bei Gaara´s Vater schriebe Kishi ja genau hin das es sich da im ,,Eisen-Sand,, und ,,Gold-Sand,, handelt den sie benutzen. Ich glaube eher das Gaara halt nur ganz gewöhlichen Sand beherrscht und das es sich bei den andern beiden durch das Jinton um eine sehr speziele Form dieser Kunst handelt. hä seit wann besitzen die beiden kazekage jinton. das besitzden doch blos die beiden tsuchikage. und satetsu is keine sand kontrolle sondern die magnetfelderschaffung. sankontrolle hat bisjez noch keinen namen. ps toroi hat doch das selbe kekei genkai wie der 3 kazekage. Jönäs 18:51, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) @Jönäs Die Rede ist von Jiton.| Ich hatte auch daran gedacht, dass Gaara dann auch Jiton beherrschen muss, weil sein Vater beim Einsetzen auch diese schwarze Umrandung an den Augen bekam und Gaara das auch hat. Das könnte auch bedeuten, dass es bei ihm immer aktiv ist, was auch seine absolute Verteidigung mit dem Sand erklären würde.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:07, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) und was ist das jiton jez genau ich les immer auf mangaspoiler oder mangafox und ich glaube davon war nicht die rede. Jönäs 19:19, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht haben die da stattdessen "magnetism release" benutzt. (magnetism release ist die Bedeutung von Jiton, d.h. Jiton ist ein Kekkei Genkai und zwar des Magnetismus.)[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:28, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) des is mir klar blos ich hab auch nichts ähnliches entdeckt auf welcher seite müsste da was stehen bzwwo hast dus gelesen. ist das das gleiche wie der typ am anfang mit seinen shuriken. Jönäs 19:30, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) uncool iwer hat mein post gelöscht und aizen schreibt komischer weise genau das was ich geschriebn hab >_> *verdächtig anschau* EDIT: also das von wegen augen und perfekter defense.. also ich hab nichts gelöscht, dein Post ist doch noch oben, ("Theorie: Das Kontrollieren des Sandes hat was mit der Bemalung um die Augen zu tun...") Und ich hab ja auch extra geschrieben, dass ich auch genau daran gedacht hatte, weil ich eben derselben Meinung wie du war.) Egal, also um das mal jetzt klar zustellen, Jönäs, dieser Toroi am Anfang beherrscht das Jiton (bei mangafox Magnet-element) und Gaaras Vater und der dritte kazekage auch. Toroi kann diese Shuriken magnetitsieren und die anderen beiden, stellen da irgendetwas mit ihrem goldenen Staub und Eisensand an. Aber dieser Toroi hat jetzt nichts mit den beiden zu tun, trotzdem beherrschen sie alle das Jiton.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 20:01, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- LEUTE... das was toroi und gaaras vater beherrschen ist das element Jiton, nicht Ji'n'''ton. dieses jiton ist ein kekkei genkai - "ji" vom jiton ist in diesem fall "magnetismus". dieses kekkei genkai hat auch der 3. kazekage beherrscht. nochmal zum verständnis (@DaJ ^^): dieses Satetsu gibt es eigentlich nicht, da aber alle '''drei' jutsus vom 3. kazekage als kekkei genkai in den schriften gekennzeichnet sind, hat man hier dieses "satetsu" als kekkei genkai bezeichnet, weil in den schriften des sha dieses magnetische kekkei genkai vom 3. kazekage nicht benannt wurde. ich stelle es auch bald um und schreibe die artikel dazu, keine sorge. da der name dieses bereits vom 3. kazekage bekannten kekkei genkais magnetismus nun bekannt geworden ist, also das Jiton, wird es beim 3. kazekage ungespoilert stehen, bei gaaras vater aber natürlich nicht u.s.w. das jiton beherrschen also nach dem aktuellen stand drei personen definitiv: 3. kazekage, 4. kazekage und toroi. gaaras sandkontrole kann nicht dieses jiton sein, da sein vater, als er gaaras sandwelle sah, dies in zusammenhang mit dem shukaku brachte, er sagte ja: "Benutzt er etwa schon das Tanukineiri no Jutsu?" gaaras sandkontrolle ist auf jedn fall nicht dieses jiton. und sand an sich ist ja gar nicht magnetisch, das ist auch klar, auch wenn er metallspuren enthält. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:13, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Muss ich mich entschuldigen , mir wurde er post wieso auch immer nicht angezeigt :/ , nochmal tut mir leid :) Danke an Johnny für die zusammenfassenden worte :D Obwohl ich mich in meiner Theorie, dass er Toroi vergessen hat ja iwie bestätigt sehe, der kam und verschwand direkt wieder, also wollte er zeigen, dass der Kerl auch noch da ist =D--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 21:27, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Toroi wurde einfach reingebracht damit Shinobi1 Shinobi2 erklären konnte was das Jiton ist, damit der Leser weiß aha das kenn ich doch wenn er weiter liest/zurück denkt. Denk es ging nicht um den Char selbst sondern der diente einfach als Mittel zum Zweck :könnte sein, aber Toroi ist bereits seit langem bekannter charakter. er war zuerst sogar in einem shippuuden-film kurz zu sehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:49, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :filme haben ja eig nix mit der story an sich zu tun, die ja im manga spielt, also würde jemand , der den film nicht kennt (und das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen bevor das grade erwähnt hast dachte er wäre neu :D) ihn jetzt das 1. mal sehn und dann wäre ja meine theorie wieder möglich ::nicht ganz ^^ der der die filme nciht kennt und nur manga liest würde toroi schon aus Kapitel 516 kennen und nciht erst seit 546. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:12, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::das du sowas weißt das ist krass :D ich geb mich geschlagen du hast gewonnen:P ::::haha ^^ na ja, krass ist es nicht wirklich. eigentlich jeder, der den manga verfolgt weiß das gut. und da ich den ganzen naruto manga gelesen habe und verfolge muss ich zwangsweise vieles kennen und mich was naruto angeht wie fisch im wasser fühlen :) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:32, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::aber ich les die jede woche , teilweise sogar 2 mal und so kleine details die fallen mir im leben nicht auf :D [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|Dragonfire1511] 22:46, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ] also die theorie das gaara metall anstatt sand kontroliert ist für mich eher unwarscheinlich natürlich kann es sein dass es einfach so aussieht als würde er sand kontrollieren dabei aber die metalle die mit sand verbunden sind. aber wohl eher unwarscheinlich schon vor shippuuden sagte man uns doch glaub bei der chunnin prüfung 3(?) dass gaara ganz klar sand kontrolliert. der kampf wird bestimmt eine menge aufdecken was gaara aber auch den 4. kazekage zutun hat.hoffe kishi deckt es schon nexte woche auf auch glaub ich das jetzt erstmal wieder mehr die kämpfe der kage in den hauptteil gehen und vll ein bissel naruto und bee.Diki1996 05:48, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) was ich an dem kapitel aber komisch fand ist das naruto im letzten kapitel gamhiro beschworen hat. und in kapitel546 ist er wieder nicht mehr da find ich jez irgendwie komisch. oder ist dasmit bee ein kage bunshin Jönäs 08:53, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) frosch ist wo ganz anders, naruto und bee sind doch weiter gezogen umd die zetsus und edo tensai zombies platt zu machen, der frosch sollte doch soweit ich das in erinnerung hab stellung halten an dem platz wo die das letzte mal gekämpft haben :und wiso des? ist des bekannt warum? ::naruto hat den fosch nur deshalb beschworen, damit dieser die zetsus platt macht. dahinter steckt kein tieferer sinn, naruto hat nur ein entsprechendes jutsu angwendet, das ist alles. ist absolut nicht wichtig. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:47, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- @Diki1996: bitte entferne auf der seite oben nicht den "forumheader" wenn du die seit bearbeitest. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:47, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :jo sry war gar nicht meine absicht irgendwie ist mir das signatur zeichen hoch gerutscht musste es entfernen hatte es dann wohl vergessen sry nochmals Diki1996 16:40, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::okay, alles klar. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:49, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Es sind schon spoiler für morgen raus[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:28, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Seine Mutter soll ihn also doch geliebt haben, also das Kishi da jetzt rückwirkend überall Happy Ends zaubert find ich schon etwas fad. Wenn sein Vater von seinem Wandel beeindruckt5 gewesen wäre, dass wäre etwas anderes gewesen, aber das der da dauernd die ganze Geschichte umdichten muss ärgert mich schon.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:41, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :seine mutter soll ihn geliebt haben? sie hat ihn doch "sich selbst liebender Dämon" genannt, in der hoffnung er würde nur für sich kämpfen und alle töten oder? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:43, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) das wurde ihm vll auch einfach nur weiß gemacht, damit er eine killermaschine wird[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 13:47, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ok Kapitel ist raus, ich hatte recht ;D[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 13:54, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Werden die Spoiler trotzdem hingeschrieben ? Sasuke 94 14:57, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :nein, wozu auch, das kapitel ist ja jetzt da. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:48, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC)